Jaune citron
by Margot57
Summary: Et si House avait autant changé qu'elle le prétendait ? Et si… Il n'était plus du tout le même ? SPOILER SAISON 6 !
1. Chapitre 1

Jaune Citron

Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Post Saison 5 !

Genre : Humor, Romance

Raiting : K+

N/A : Je précise que j'ai écrit cette fic avant que les spoilers sur la saison 6 arrivent, donc ne vous fiez pas aux incohérences si vous avez déjà vu le 6x01 ! Une fic écrite pour un concours sur le forum SweetSauce.

******

Chapitre 1

Il n'était pas venu la voir. Elle savait qu'il était sorti depuis trois jours, et il n'était toujours pas venu. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Wilson. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses repaires, lui avait assuré l'oncologue. Quand elle lui avait demandé si elle ne faisait pas partie de ses repaires, elle qui le connaissait depuis vingt ans, elle qui passait ses journées à lui courir après, il avait fait un pâle sourire et avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas. La vie était drôlement mal faîte… Avant son internement, n'était-ce pas à elle qu'il s'était adressé en premier ? N'était-ce pas à elle qu'il avait avoué qu'il n'allait pas bien ? N'était-ce pas sa main qui avait caressé sa joue ? Elle secoua la tête et sourit à Rachel qui s'amusait à empiler des cubes et qui riait aux éclats dés qu'elle les faisait tomber. Peut-être y avait t-il autre chose, après tout. Peut-être qu'il l'avait simplement oublié, qu'il l'avait rayé de sa vie comme on raye un vieil ami de son carnet d'adresse. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Alors pourquoi se sentait elle aussi seule, pourquoi les larmes envahissaient ses yeux dés qu'elle voyait son bureau désespérément vide ? Sa fille se frotta les yeux et laissa échapper un bâillement. Le regard de Cuddy s'attarda un peu sur la pendule du magnétoscope, dont les chiffres digitaux lui apprirent qu'il était neuf heures moins cinq. Elle souleva la petite, la câlina un moment avant d'aller la mettre au lit. Dés que sa respiration se fit plus régulière, la jeune femme quitta la chambre de l'enfant et se dirigea vers son salon. La pièce était uniquement éclairée par la lampe de chevet posée sur la table basse, des jouets jonchaient le sol, la télévision allumée annonçaient qu'il y avait encore eu un attentat suicide en Afghanistan. Wilson lui avait conseillé de l'appeler, pour commencer. Elle y avait pensé, bien sûr, mais n'avait toujours pas osé le faire. Elle contempla un instant son téléphone et composa le numéro de House, qu'elle se surprit à connaître par cœur. Elle porta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit. Une sonnerie… Deux sonneries… Trois sonneries…

« _ Allo ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en identifiant une voix de femme.

« _ Bonsoir, pourrai-je parler à Gregory House s'il vous plaît ?

_ Je vous le passe. C'est de la part de qui ?

_ De la part de Lisa. Lisa Cuddy. »

Elle cru entendre une discussion, puis la voix du diagnosticien retentit dans le combiné.

« _ House ?

_ Non, St Nicolas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous vous êtes rabiboché avec les call-girls à ce que j'entends.

_ Heu… Ca m'étonnerait que Sally apprécie la comparaison.

_ Sally ?

_ C'est bien ce que je viens de dire. Je vais bien Cuddy. Pas la peine de vous faire du souci pour moi.

_ Quand est-ce que vous reprenez votre poste ? demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

« _ Pas tout de suite. Laissez-moi un peu de temps.

_ Bien sûr. Foreman se débrouille très bien.

_ Je vous laisse. A plus. »

Il raccrocha sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de placer un mot.

« _ C'était qui ? demanda Sally, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Mon boss.

_ Cuddy ?

_ Yép. Chinois, Thaï, Italien ?

_ Indien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

_ Savoir si j'étais toujours partant pour l'accompagner dans une boîte échangiste.

_ Greg ! Tu ne peux pas répondre directement ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle le chassa et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« _ Elle voulait simplement savoir comment j'allais. Pas la peine d'en faire un plat.

_ Eh ben tu vois ! »

Il prit place à côté d'elle et ne protesta même pas quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se mit à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux et pianota sur sa cuisse.

« _ Tu devrais peut-être lui dire de venir.

_ C'est bon, je viens de l'avoir au téléphone…

_ Arrête, c'est totalement différent.

_ Elle n'a pas envie de me voir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_ Sally, j'ai dit à tout son hôpital que j'avais couché avec elle !

_ Mais tu croyais que c'était la réalité ! Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a pardonné.

_ Dans le genre rancunier, je peux te dire qu'elle est tenace. En plus, elle a une gosse et elle va pas la laisser toute seule en plein milieu de la nuit.

_ C'est toi qui vois. Mais promets-moi que tu la rappelleras. »

Il soupira et fini par accepter. Cette femme faisait de lui ce qu'elle voulait… Entendre Cuddy l'avait ramené à la réalité. Fini l'hôpital, fini le traitement. Il était plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ; plus de Vicodin mais une petite amie qui semblait beaucoup trop tenir à lui. Sally était aide soignante à Mayfield et elle avait immédiatement senti que House avait besoin d'aide. Il avait eu un peu de mal à l'accepter parce qu'elle était vraiment curieuse ; elle passait son temps à lui poser des questions sur sa vie personnelle et à essayer de le comprendre. Un jour il l'avait embrassé pour la faire taire et elle avait pris ce baiser pour une invite à aller plus loin. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait ce qu'elle lui trouvait ; il s'était montré plus aigri que jamais, lui avait dit de se la fermer un bon millier de fois.

Sally était la seule alliée d'House à l'hôpital et elle s'arrangeait toujours pour lui autoriser la prolongation des promenades ou des appels. Il n'était sûrement pas amoureux d'elle, mais il appréciait sa compagnie. En plus, elle était plutôt jolie et ne se laissait pas faire… Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

Cuddy raccrocha maladroitement le téléphone et s'allongea sur le canapé, ses yeux fixant le plafond. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues, suivies des inévitables sanglots qui secouèrent son corps. House avait une petite amie. Probablement rencontrée à l'hôpital. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle devrait être heureuse pour lui, heureuse qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un… Mais maintenant, c'était elle qui était toute seule. Elle se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler cette Sally… Sûrement blonde, avec une poitrine généreuse. Elle se leva de son canapé et alla directement dans sa chambre où, dés que sa tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Encore groggy, elle décrocha et marmonna un « Allo » emprunt de sommeil.

« _ Lisa ? Je vous réveille ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de sa commode et se demanda qui était déjà debout à 7 heures un dimanche matin.

« _ J'allais me lever de toutes façons. Que me vaut votre appel Wilson ?

_ Je sais qu'il est très tôt mais je voulais vous demander si vous aviez appelé House.

_ Ca ne pouvait pas attendre 9 ou 10 heures ?demanda t'elle, exaspérée. »

Il se perdit en excuses et elle soupira.

« _ Je lui ai téléphoné hier. Il a l'air d'aller bien.

_ Il vous a parlé de S…

_ C'est elle qui a décroché le téléphone.

_ Ah. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Cuddy devina qu'il se grattait la tête.

_ Ils se sont rencontrés à Mayfield ?

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était une aide soignante qui s'occupait particulièrement bien de House.

_ Je vois, dit-elle amèrement. Juste… En quoi est-ce que cela me concerne ?

_ J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir. Je sais que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché cette année et…

_ Foutaises. L'interrompit-elle, un peu trop brutalement. Il a refusé obstinément tous mes appels, toutes mes visites. Il a crié sur tous les toits que nous avions couchés ensemble.

_ Il y croyait vraiment Lisa… Il… Il était persuadé que c'était vrai.

_ Et ? Quand vous couchez avec quelqu'un vous le dîtes à tous les gens que vous croisez dans la rue ? Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour lui Wilson. Je me fiche pas mal qu'il sorte avec cette fille. Il est totalement libre. »

Elle trouva que son ton n'était pas vraiment convaincant et s'empressa de mettre fin à la conversation.

« _ Rachel vient de se réveiller. On se voit demain.

_ Ok. Bon dimanche… Encore désolé de vous avoir réveillé. »

Elle raccrocha et poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir et décida qu'une bonne douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle s'entoura d'une grande serviette de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille qu'elle avait entendue pleurer quelques minutes plus tôt. La petite était assise dans son lit et jouait tranquillement avec son lapin en peluche. Cuddy ne put retenir un sourire ; Rachel était vraiment adorable, elle ne s'énervait que quand elle était fatiguée et écoutait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Dés qu'elle vit sa mère elle lui tendit les bras et enfouit sa petite tête dans son cou. Cuddy la posa sur le canapé pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer son biberon. La sonnette retentit et elle enfila rapidement un sweat et un jean avant d'aller ouvrir. Une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux coupés au carré était devant la porte. Elle tenait dans sa main un sachet de beignets qui sentaient diablement bon.

« _ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sally Salander, je suis la petite amie de Gregory House.

_ Lisa Cuddy. Entrez. Vous voulez un café ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant et Lisa se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Rachel dévisagea « l'étrangère » avec méfiance tout en suçotant son pouce.

« _ Ma fille Rachel.

_ Elle est adorable. Elle a quel âge ?

_ 13 mois. Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? demanda Cuddy en versant du café dans deux tasses en porcelaine.

_ Pas spécialement. C'est juste que Greg m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, j'avais donc envie de vous rencontrer. »

La doyenne faillit répliquer qu'House n'était pas du genre à « beaucoup parler de quelqu'un » mais s'abstint et avala une gorgée de café.

« _ Vous êtes proche de lui ? »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, trouvant la question un peu trop personnelle. Pourtant, elle y répondit.

« _ Je ne sais même pas si on peut être qualifié d'amis.

_ C'est drôle, Jimmy m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis 20 ans… Un beignet ? »

Jimmy… Elle parlait de Wilson, se dit Cuddy. La seule personne qui appelait l'oncologue ainsi était House… Décidément, elle détestait cette femme.

« _ C'est plus ou moins vrai. Mais nous ne sommes pas proches pour autant.

_ Greg est quelqu'un de vraiment fantastique. Il est tellement gentil… »

Lisa ne put retenir un éclat de rire. C'était bien de Gregory House qu'elle parlait ?

« _ Je ne le connais pas comme ça, à vrai dire.

_ C'est sûr que sa carapace est épaisse, admit Salander avant de mordre dans son beignet. Mais en réalité, il est vraiment sensible. »

Cuddy se demanda encore une fois si elles parlaient de la même personne. Et si House avait autant changé qu'elle le prétendait ? Et si… Il n'était plus du tout le même ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

« _ Vous faîtes quelque chose de particulier demain soir ?demanda Sally en souriant un peu maladroitement à Rachel, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

_ Comme tous les lundis soirs, je vais remplir toute la paperasse qui n'a pas été faîte le week-end.

_ Oh, c'est vrai que vous avez un métier un peu prenant… »

Lisa lui fit un sourire crispé_. Un peu_ prenant ?! Elle passait sa vie au travail ! Rachel grimpa sur les genoux de sa mère et s'amusa avec la médaille qu'elle portait autour du cou.

« _ Ce week-end, vous pourriez passer prendre l'apéritif chez Greg ? Je suis sûre qu'il serait très content de vous voir. »

Refuse Lisa… Mauvais idée…

« _ Avec plaisir.

_ Génial. 18 heures samedi, ça vous va ?

_ Je vais m'arranger. »

Sur ce, Sally se leva, dit au revoir à Rachel et quitta la maison. A côté d'elle, Cameron pouvait passer pour Satan, se dit Cuddy alors qu'elle emmenait sa fille dans la salle de bain pour la changer. Non vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas comment House aurait pu changer à ce point…

TBC…


	2. Chapitre 2

Cuddy se regarda dans le miroir, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et fini d'appliquer son rouge à lèvre. Ce n'était qu'un apéritif entre « amis » et pourtant, elle voulait se faire belle pour… Pour rien du tout. Surtout pas pour plaire à House ! Elle sourit en fermant sa robe grise, décolletée juste comme il faut. La baby-sitter arriva avec dix minutes d'avance et c'est un peu coupable que Cuddy lui abandonna Rachel, en se disant que c'était la dernière fois ce mois-ci… Elle embrassa sa fille une dernière fois et monta dans sa voiture. Elle n'était venue chez House qu'une ou deux fois, et pourtant elle connaissait son adresse par cœur. C'était parce qu'elle était facile à retenir, se justifia t'elle en appuyant sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sally Salander, qui abordait un chemisier jaune citron avec une jupe noire, un peu trop longue pour plaire à House, se dit Cuddy en faisant la bise à la jeune femme.

« _ Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir. Vous avez laissé Rebecca chez vous ?

_ C'est Rachel. Oui, je l'ai laissé à la baby-sitter. Elle se couche tôt et se réveille au moindre bruit. »

Elle entra dans l'appartement et fut presque soulagée de voir que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Elle s'attendait presque à voir des pots pourris et des bougies parfumées… House était assis sur le canapé, plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine de motos.

« _ Bonsoir. »

Il leva le nez de sa revue et sourit, ce qui surprit grandement Lisa. Ce qui l'a surprit encore plus, c'est quand il lui fit la bise.

« _ Salut Cuddy ! »

Depuis quand House se levait pour la saluer ? Son regard se porta machinalement sur sa cuisse, mais à travers le jean, elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Il lui sembla cependant qu'il boitait moins, et cela la fit sourire.

« _ Asseyez vous Lisa… Je peux vous appeler Lisa n'est-ce pas ? »

Non.

« _ Bien sûr ! »

La soirée se déroula de la manière la plus étrange qu'il soit, c'est-à-dire bien. Il était prés de 22 heures quand Sally se rappela soudain qu'elle était de garde et qu'elle devait y aller. Elle salua Lisa, déposa un baiser sur la joue de House et sorti de l'appartement.

« _ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? demanda Cuddy, légèrement agacée.

_ Elle vous plaît ?

_ Super. Tout à fait votre genre de fille. Marmonna Lisa en vidant son verre de sherry. »

Le regard bleu de House se fit rieur et elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer sa jalousie. C'est vrai quoi, comment pouvait on avoir une relation aussi idyllique avec quelqu'un qu'on connaissait seulement depuis 3 mois ?

« _ Je flaire la jalousie !

_ Oh, ne commencez pas House !

_ Aaah, nos petits affrontements m'ont diablement manqués ! Les fous manquent un peu de repartie. »

Cuddy se sentit immédiatement gênée à l'emploi du mot « fou ». Elle avait presque oublié que House avait fait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique…

« _ Sally est vraiment super, mais je dois avouer… Qu'elle n'a pas votre poitrine.

_ Je l'attendais celle-là. Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous adresser à moi pour parler d'autre chose que de mes seins ?

_ Votre postérieur est un bon sujet de conversation, se moqua t'il en engloutissant une cacahuète.

_ Vous avez un peu maigrit. Et vos cheveux sont plus courts.

_ Ca me donne un petit air voyou, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Cuddy haussa les épaules et commença à jouer avec un cure-dent.

« _ Je suis contente de voir que vous allez mieux. Vous étiez si mal quand vous êtes entré à Mayfield…

_ Vous aviez raison, finalement. La Vicodin n'était pas là uniquement pour m'aider à supporter la douleur.

_ Alors vous avez vraiment décroché ? demanda Cuddy, peu convaincue.

Qui disait que les gens ne changent pas ?...

_ Yép. Je suis plus clean qu'un nouveau né. »

Il y eu un silence quelque peu pesant qu'House interrompit en s'éclaircissant la gorge bruyamment.

« _ Alors, vous avez été sage pendant mon absence ? Vous en avez profité pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ?

_ Comme si vous m'empêchiez de faire ce que je veux ! Il est tard House. Je vais y aller. »

Elle se leva et à sa grande surprise, sentit une main sur son bras. Le diagnosticien se leva et regarda Cuddy dans les yeux.

« _ Wilson m'a dit que je vous manquai.

_ Wilson raconte n'importe quoi. Soupira-t-elle en enfilant sa veste.

_ Vous, vous m'avez manqué.

_ Oh s'il vous plaît, gardez vos salades pour Salander…

_ J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air triomphant. Vous êtes jalouse !

_ Exactement. Je vais d'ailleurs me teindre en blonde et m'acheter un chemisier jaune citron.

_ Un point pour vous. Ce chemisier est horrible. »

Cuddy ne put retenir un sourire et prit son sac à main. Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte mais se retourna au dernier moment.

« _ Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? Elle est tellement… Différente des autres femmes avec qui vous êtes sorti. »

House s'approcha dangereusement de Lisa, si bien que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle frissonna malgré elle.

« _ ELLE m'a beaucoup aidé à m'en sortir.

_ Ce n'est pas un reproche quand même ? Je vous ai appelé 8 fois et j'ai fais 3 demandes de visite !

_ Il fallait que je guérisse Cuddy !

_ C'est de ma faute si vous avez eu des hallucinations peut-être ? S'emporta t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas votre faute mais… Les dernières hallucinations que j'ai eu vous concernait et…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, reposa son sac par terre et croisa les bras.

« _ Elles ne vous concernaient pas seulement vous à vrai dire… J'étais également de la partie. Ainsi que le mur de mon salon.

_ Ahem. Wilson avait omis les détails.

_ Je suis un gentleman. Je ne lui ai dis que la version soft. Mais je peux vous assurer que vous étiez vraiment à la hauteur…

_ H-a-l-l-u-c-i-n-a-t-i-o-n. C'était dans votre tête House !

_ Ca avait l'air tellement réel… murmura t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de Cuddy. Il saisit son menton entre ses doigts et elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester impassible.

_ Arrêtez… Pensez à votre PETITE AMIE.

_ Ca fait 3 mois que j'attends de vous revoir. Je tenais à m'excuser. D'avoir nuit à votre réputation. Les gens ont vraiment cru qu'on avait couché ensemble ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Cameron pensait que je vous avais écorché vif.

_ Hmmm… Ca justifiait mon absence. Super alibi ! »

Il posa ses mains sur hanches de Lisa et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas bien, c'est vrai, mais c'était tellement bon…

« _ Je m'attendais à une gifle. Ironisa t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Cuddy derrière son oreille.

_ Vous auriez préféré ? »

Il lui sourit et il se rendit compte à quel point ce sourire, aussi rare soit il, lui avait manqué.

******

« _ HOUSE ! »

Le concerné tourna la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il plia lentement son journal, le posa sur la table basse et regarda la jeune femme, sans comprendre la cause de sa colère soudaine.

« _ Heu... Ouais ?

_ Rien. C'est juste que ça m'avait tellement manqué, de ne plus pouvoir te hurler dessus... se justifia t-elle en prenant place sur le canapé à côté de lui. »

Il la contempla avec des yeux ronds. Décidément... Cette femme l'étonnait de plus en plus.

« _ Tu n'aurais pas des cacahuètes ? Demanda t-elle d'un air si sérieux qu'il éclata de rire.

_ Dans le placard sous la télé. »

Elle se pencha et fouilla un instant dans le meuble avant d'en ressortir un paquet de Bénénuts qu'elle brandit d'un air victorieux. House fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, se demandant la cause de cet entrain soudain.

« _ Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas prit d'extasie, je te jure... C'est juste que... »

Sa phrase resta en suspend une bonne minute et, abandonnant tout espoir qu'elle est une suite, il attrapa le programme télé et l'ouvrit à la page d'aujourd'hui. Super, il y avait une rediffusion de Take the Money and Run, sur la deux. Woody Allen l'avait toujours fait penser à Wilson... Allez savoir pourquoi.

« _ Que... »

Il s'empara d'une poignée de cacahuètes qu'il s'amusa à lancer en l'air afin de les gober une par une.

« _ Oh, génial, un documentaire sur l'influence franco-espagnole en Mongolie... Ils vont faire péter l'audience avec ça ! Ironisa t-il, en avalant une dernière cacahuète.

_ Que...

_ Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose peut-être ? Se moqua t-il, toujours plongé dans la lecture du programme télé.

_ Il vaut mieux que je me taise. Soupira t-elle, en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

_ C'est sûrement une sage décision. »

Il réprima un baillement et passa son bras sur le canapé, juste derrière la tête de la jeune femme.

« _ Tu viens te coucher ? Demanda t-il, tout en embrassant sa compagne dans le cou.

_ Que je...

_ C'est bon, te fatigue pas ! Tu as eue une grosse journée et patati et patata alors on peut dire au revoir au sexe ce soir... soupira t-il, en se relevant aussi brusquement que sa jambe le permettait.

_ Que je t'aime.

_ Euh... Faut mettre ça sur le compte de la grosse journée ou bien ?...

_ Nope. »

Il murmura un « ok » à peine audible et se rassit immédiatement sur le canapé.

« _ Ecoute...

_ Greg, pas la peine de me sortir le speech du « je-suis-pas-un-gars-bien », l'interrompit elle, posant une main sur son épaule. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments, je veux juste que tu saches que si tu veux fuir, et ben... C'est le moment.

_ Euh... C'est là que je dois te serrer dans mes bras et te dire que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ?...

_ On est pas dans General Hospital.

_ Ouais. Se contenta t-il de répondre, les sourcils froncés. »

Bien sûr, c'était trop beau... Elle était venue chez lui, avait fait garder Rachel pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci... Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas serait un mensonge. Il l'appréciait à sa manière, et quand il lui faisait des remarques sur ses tenues, c'était en quelque sorte des compliments... Mais... Est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Probablement.

« _ Tu voulais te coucher il me semble ?... murmura Cuddy au creux de son oreille.

_ T'es incroyable.

_ Je sais. »

******

Un éclat jaune citron apparut dans son champs de vision. Il soupira et attrapa sa canne, claudiquant vers son ex.

« _ Sally, jette moi ce chemisier, j'te jure, il fait mal aux yeux...

_ Je fais comme bon me semble ! T'avais oublié ça chez moi. »

Elle lui tendit un vieux T-shirt à l'effigie des Rolling Stones et il l'observa d'un air méfiant.

« _ Tu l'a bourré de poil à gratter ?

_ Non mais, pour qui me prends-tu... Ce serait carrément puéril.

_ Tu as lavé les chiottes avec ma brosse à dents, lui rappela t-il. Si ça c'est pas puéril...

_ Tu t'es vite rendu compte que le dentifrice sentait le canard WC. »

Sally croisa les bras et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

« _ Elle est là ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ A ton avis ?! La reine des fraises !

_ Euh... On est en avril, c'est pas encore la saison tu sais... répliqua House avec son plus bel air niais.

_ Laisse tomber. Bon vent.

_ Ouais ouais. Marmonna t-il en la chassant d'un geste de la main. »

Il ramassa le journal qui était devant la porte et rentra chez lui. Cuddy était allongée sur le canapé, occupée à fixer le plafond.

« _ C'était qui ?

_ La reine des agrumes. P'tit déj ? »

Elle acquiesça et poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il suivit son regard et haussa les épaules.

« _ Tu sais, si tu as peur des toiles d'araignées, je peux toujours demander à Wilson de...

_ Tu te souviens de ce donateur hyper sexy qui voulait m'inviter au resto ?

_ Celui à qui j'ai cassé deux dents ?

_ Non, l'autre. Celui qui fait cinq centimètres de plus que toi. Et qui a un corps de rêve...ajouta t-elle, sachant bien que ces propos allaient le faire enrager.

_ Ouais. Et ? »

Elle soupira à nouveau et saisit le verre de jus d'orange qu'il lui tendait.

« _ Il m'a dit qu'il était... Amoureux de moi.

_ Mais quel imbécile, s'emporta t-il en répandant un peu de jus d'orange sur le tapis, il t'a vu deux fois !

_ Greg... Tu me le diras un jour ? »

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. House faisait rebondir sa canne entre ses mains et Cuddy se remit à fixer le plafond.

« _ C'est pas vraiment de le dire qui est difficile. « Je t'aime », c'est comme « Amen »... C'est pas très dur. Je veux dire... Les mots sont justes des mots. Rien de plus. Si ça compte tant pour toi, je peux te le dire...

_ Mais tu ne le penseras pas. Finit-elle à sa place, les larmes envahissant ses yeux.

_ C'est pas ça du tout. C'est juste que trois petits mots ne peuvent pas résumer ce... Ce que j'éprouve pour toi. »

Il baissa les yeux, un peu honteux de se dévoiler ainsi. Cuddy laissa échapper une larme, puis deux, puis cent. Sa tête trouva sa place au creux de son épaule, et ses bras entourèrent son cou.

« _ Greg... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une grosse tâche jaune sur ton T-shirt des Stones? On dirait de la moutarde...

_ Non... C'est de la crème au citron. Et c'est vraiment, mais vraiment puéril... »

******

« _ Et blanc cassé, c'est pas mal non ?  
_ Trop blanc. »

******

Elle soupira et se remit à feuilleter le nuancier. Il avait décider d'emménager chez elle à condition de refaire une grande majorité des pièces. Cela faisait donc deux jours qu'ils parcouraient les magasins de bricolage à la recherche de la couleur de peinture parfaite.

« _ Oh regarde, ça c'est sympa... »  
Il fronça les sourcils.

« _ **Jaune citron ?** »

The End


End file.
